Is It Mine?
by StinphanieOTP
Summary: Stephanie and Ziggy are sick of Stingy's greediness. But after Trixie's plan to end his materialism goes awry, the two might regret their choices.
1. An Epic Quest

**Chapter One: An Epic Quest**

The four children hushed as they reached a large, metal door. This was sure to require concentration.

"That door is mine!" Stingy said as it began to open. Pixel led them inside, where they were confronted by a terrifying monster. "That monster is also mine." Its wide open jaws were dripping with drool as it began to approach the group.

"Oh, I don't like this game!" a frightened Ziggy said, hiding behind some cushions and throwing his console controller on the ground.

Stingy and Pixel looked on as Trixie pulled the cushions away from his face. "Ziggy, it's not real! It's only a computer game, it can't hurt you. Now, concentrate, or our party will lose." The door to Pixel's bedroom began to slowly creak open.

"Oh no, the monster's here to get us!" Ziggy covered his eyes. As the door opened further, a young girl stepped in.

"Hi guys, what are you up to?" said the pink-clad visitor.

"Hello, Stephanie!" Stingy smiled.

After seeing who it was, Ziggy immediately calmed down. "Oh, thank goodness, it's you." He breathed a sigh of relief. "We're playing this really scary computer game!" Ziggy said, pointing at the TV screen. The words 'GAME OVER' flashed on it.

"Ziggy, we were about to win! Why weren't you concentrating?" Pixel shouted.

"Oh, err, sorry." Ziggy sheepishly looked down.

Stephanie smiled at the group. "Want to play soccer with me? I have this brand new ball!" The ball was red with white spots on it. Stingy stared at it.

"May I see that, Stephanie?"

"Of course you can, Stingy." Stephanie handed it to Stingy.

"Thanks." He gripped it tightly. "It's mine."

Ziggy looked over at Stingy. "What do you mean 'it's yours'?"

"What I mean to say is that it is my property. I mean, just look at it. It's red with white spots. You know what else is red with white spots?"

"Err, a mushroom?"

"It was a rhetorical question. The answer is my bow-tie! So, clearly, this ball is mine." Stingy got off the sofa. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll just be heading home with _my_ ball." Stingy opened the door and left Pixel's house. Stephanie watched helplessly as Stingy walked away.

Ziggy looked at Stephanie. "Hmm… I don't think that football really belonged to Stingy." He said to her. Pixel and Trixie picked up their controllers and began a new two-player game.

"It doesn't." Stephanie frowned. "Come on, Ziggy, let's go outside and play something else."

Ziggy followed Stephanie out the door of Pixel's house. "What should we play, Stephanie?" he asked as they began to make their way to the sports field.

"I know! We can play some baseball!" Stephanie picked up a bat.

Ziggy perked up. "Ah yes, excellent idea, Stephanie! Now, I just need to find my baseball glove. Hmm, where did I put it? Oh, I remember - I let Stingy borrow it!"

Stingy hummed The Mine Song's instrumental break as he drove his little yellow car around LazyTown. He had the red and white ball propped up proudly in the seat next to him. "You're mine, aren't you ball?"

"Stingy! Stingy!" Ziggy called as he ran towards Stingy.

"What now, Ziggy?" Stingy said as he pulled the red and white ball closer to him.

"Oh, well, Stephanie and I were planning on playing some baseball. And, I was just wondering, could I get the baseball glove that I let you borrow back?"

"Ah, now let me think. No."

Ziggy's smile quickly became sullen. "What? Why not?"

"You let me borrow it. Now it's mine." Stingy patted his chest proudly. Ziggy hobbled off dejectedly, back towards Stephanie.

"He won't give it back! He says it's his!" Ziggy glumly looked up at Stephanie as she placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. He resumed talking. "I just wish Stingy would stop being so… what's the word?"

"Stingy?" Stephanie suggested.

 **Down underground, in a secret bunker, a lazy man was woken by the commotion taking place above. "What's going on up there?" Robbie Rotten wondered aloud as he popped a periscope out of the ground.**

Ziggy nodded. "Yeah, that's it. He's always claiming things, never shares. Remember when he claimed the see-saw? He couldn't even play with it properly because he wouldn't let anybody sit on the other end! And what about the time when he said that the roundabout was his? It never even moved because he wouldn't let anybody push it! How can we make him more generous?"

Stephanie shrugged. "I don't know, Ziggy. If only we could show him the effect of what he's doing. If he knew how rude he can be, then maybe he'd stop being so greedy."

 **Below the action, Robbie grinned. "So, it seems that this 'Stringy' fellow upsets Pinky and Candy-boy. Very interesting!"**

Ziggy put his hands on his hips. "We need a scheme to stop Stingy's stinginess! But what can we do?"

"Did I hear someone say they needed a scheme?" a voice asked.

Ziggy jumped and nodded. "Yes, yes, it was me!"

"Who's there?" asked Stephanie.

The speaker stepped forward. "Only me, the best schemer in all of LazyTown! In fact, I do believe that I have the solution to your problem..."


	2. The Plan

**Chapter Two: The Plan**

Robbie continued to watch as Ziggy and Stephanie turned to face the speaker.

Ziggy smiled. "Trixie? You have an idea?"

Trixie nodded. "Yep. It's pretty clever, if I do say so myself. The beauty is in the simplicity of it. All we need to do is show Stingy the error of his ways, and I know exactly how we can do it."

Stephanie knew what Trixie's mischievous schemes were usually like. They never ended well. Despite Stephanie's concerns, however, her natural curiosity still managed to get the better of her as she pressed for more information. "So, what is your plan?"

"It's quite a simple one. You see, all we have to do is give Stingy a big scare!"

Ziggy instantly cowered behind Stephanie. "A big scare? Oh, I don't like the sound of that." Stephanie wrapped a reassuring arm around him.

"What do you mean by big scare, Trixie?"

"Here's the deal – we wait until Stingy is on one of his usual late-night drives. Then, when he least suspects it, we all jump out of the shadows in ghost costumes!" With that comment, Ziggy pushed himself closer to Stephanie – for him, the plan seemed terrifying. Ignoring it, Trixie carried on. "That's the big thing that'll scare him. After that, he'll be on his knees, crying and begging for mercy. That's when we tell him that we're the ghosts of greediness! We say that we'll only stop haunting him once he changes his stingy ways."

Stephanie paused for a moment. "I'm not sure… don't you think that's a bit harsh?"

Ziggy nodded. "If you did that to me, I'd… I'd… let's just say that I'd need some clean clothes." After that remark, Stephanie removed her arm from him and quietly distanced herself.

Trixie sighed and rolled her eyes. "It's fine! Besides, this is Stingy we're talking about. We need to do whatever we can to teach him a lesson."

Stephanie nodded. She didn't want to upset her friend, but she believed that a large shock was exactly what he needed in order to straighten up and fly right. "Let's do it. But how can we become believable ghosts?"

Trixie held up some old white bedsheets. "Leave that to me!" She tossed them onto Ziggy and Stephanie, quickly drawing some surprisingly chilling faces on them. "Pretty terrifying, if you ask me."

Stephanie tore her sheet off and looked at Ziggy's mildly unsettling disguise. "I have to admit Trixie, this idea isn't half bad. Now all we have to do is wait until Stingy goes on his next late-night drive."

 **Robbie pulled his periscope down. "Hold on a minute! This plan is supposed to make good old 'Stinky' scream. As much as I am a fan of traumatising young children, screaming produces a loud noise! Loud noises interrupt my laziness! I cannot have this - I must stop this plan at all costs."**

* * *

Later that evening, at around 8:08PM, Stingy was beginning one of his typical late night drives. He hummed I Am A Prince as he drove through the city streets in his little yellow vehicle, claiming any objects he drove past. Of course, this meant he had to stop humming. So in the end, it started sounding like "Hmm, hmm, hmm, that basketball hoop is mine, hmm, hmm, this gate is mine, hmm, hmm". He had his precious Piggy balanced precariously on the hood of the car and his recently acquired ball sitting next to him.

Trixie, Ziggy and Stephanie were hiding in a nearby bush. The trio were fully equipped in their ghost costumes and almost prepared to put their plan into action. However, Trixie was careful enough to know that she should run through the plan once more, just to be sure that Ziggy wouldn't mess it up. You could never be sure with that boy.

Ziggy nervously fidgeted. "Trixie, are you sure we should be up this late? Sportacus told me to always go to bed at this time!" He licked his lollipop in an attempt to comfort himself.

Trixie groaned. "Ziggy, you can either go to bed, or help Stingy to change his life for the better!"

Stephanie agreed. "Changing his life for the better does sound good. Come on Ziggy, it won't take that long. In fact, you can go to bed straight afterwards - how does that sound?"

"Okay, I'll do it."

Trixie grinned. "Perfect! Now, don't forget our plan. It seems that Stingy is following his usual route. Once he reaches that Y-junction, he'll take the left path and start coming this way. After he turns that corner," - the mischief maker stuck her finger through the bush and pointed at a bend in the road - "we jump out in our ghost costumes, shouting 'boo'! Then, you and Stephanie can act all spooky-like while I tell Stingy about us being the ghosts of greediness, yadda yadda, you get the idea. Understand?" Both Ziggy and Stephanie nodded. "Good."

Robbie Rotten, who had been listening to this entire conversation, was distraught. "It's going to happen soon!" Just imagining the loud, obnoxious screams that that ignorant 'Stinky' fellow was bound to make was already making him angry. "Time to begin Operation 'NoGhost'." He retracted his periscope. "It's disguise time!" He wandered up some stairs and towards a long(-ish) platform. One side was lined with tubes and each tube had a different costume in. Robbie wandered down the aisle. He walked past quite a fancy costume which consisted of a suit and tie – "that's good for an introduction", then a quite revealing costume – "I'm not aiming for seduction", next a costume with a grate over the face – "that's too big of an obstruction." Finally, Robbie encountered a high-vis jacket. "That's it! I'll pretend to be in construction!" He slipped on the jacket and a bright yellow hard hat. "Perfect." He chuckled to himself, before climbing out of his bunker and heading out towards the town. "Springy, Pinko, Sweetie-lad and that Asian girl won't know what hit them!"

Stingy reached the Y-junction. Ziggy mentally prepared himself. Trixie let out a chuckle. Stephanie made sure her costume was on correctly. The time had come for the big scare.


	3. An Interference

**Chapter Three: An Interference**

Stingy had started driving down the left road, gleefully humming all the while.

Trixie looked at the others inside of the bush. "On the count of three…"

Stingy's car was suddenly brought to a stop at the sight of a tall man suddenly standing on the road in front of him. Stingy didn't care. "Excuse me. Let me through. This road is mine."

Robbie Rotten sighed. He was starting to realise what it was that people found annoying about this boy. "No, little boy, can't you see what I am? A construction worker! I've got the jacket and everything…" Robbie proudly tugged at the bottom of his jacket, as if it were something Stingy should be impressed by.

"…Your point being?"

"...what? Oh, err, yes. My point." Robbie pulled a triagonal sign out from behind him. The self-proclaimed 'construction worker' then placed it on the road in front of him. "This road is closed. You'll have to take a diversion."

"Ugh, fine." Stingy sighed and began to reverse his small yellow car. "This is ridiculous. That road is _mine_. I should be able to decide whether it's open and whether it's closed. You agree with me, don't you, Piggy?" Stingy looked at Piggy. The money bank simply looked back – clearly, even Piggy was speechless.

Trixie halted her countdown. "Who even is that guy?" She glanced at Ziggy and Stephanie. Nobody seemed to recognise him. "I'm going to go and ask him." She removed her ghost costume and clambered out from behind the bush. She tapped Robbie on the arm. "Excuse me? Who are you and what's the problem with this road?"

Robbie turned around to face the young prankster. "Oh, umm, yes, I'm just your friendly neighbourhood construction worker… my name is Buildy! Ah, yes, that should do it. I mean, that _is_ my name. And what's wrong with this road, you ask? It is unsafe! Can't you read the sign?" Robbie pointed towards where the triagonal sign had been. "What? Where's my sign?"

Stingy continued to reverse back towards the Y-junction. He sent an admiring glimpse towards his triagonal sign that was now kept safe in the back of the car. "This triagonal sign is mine."

Robbie overlooked it. "Ah, forget the sign! Look, girlie, the point is that this road is a threat to any driver's health." Trixie stomped off back towards the bush and Robbie began making his way back to his base.

Trixie had to make a quick decision. "Guys, we're going to have to change our plan. Stingy is taking the opposite path!"

"What? Oh no, oh no. This isn't going right!" Ziggy anxiously fidgeted.

"Look Ziggy, it's going to be fine. We just have to modify our plan ever so slightly."

Stephanie pulled off her ghost costume. "So, Trixie, what are we going to do?" she said, pulling off Ziggy's costume as well.

"We'll just have to move across to the other road, and hope Stingy doesn't notice us in the process! Then we can proceed with the plan as normal."

"If you think we can do it, Trixie."

"I'm certain! Come on, it's now or never." Trixie once again clambered out of the bush, ghost costume in hand. Ziggy and Stephanie followed after, both carrying their scary 'ghost' sheet. They sneaked back towards the junction, and swiftly began following behind Stingy.

Stingy had gone back to humming a merry tune. "Hmm, hmm. Hmm, hmm. Hmm, hmm. Hmm. Hmm." This time he was singing 'Cooking by the Book', a personal favourite of his.

Ziggy picked up on what song he was singing and excitedly joined in. "I'll pile on the sweets; it's such a pretty sight!"

Trixie quickly tried to shush him - "Ziggy, stop!" But it was too late. Stingy turned around to see Stephanie, Ziggy and Trixie, each holding a white sheet with a crudely drawn expression slapped on.

Ziggy stopped his performance. "Oh, sorry Trixie. Did _you_ want to sing that bit?"

Stingy coughed and stepped out of his car. "Ahem! What are you guys doing?"

Trixie panicked and threw her sheet into the air. "Run!" Stephanie followed suit.

Ziggy tried to dash away like his other friends, but Stephanie's costume fell on top of him and obscured his view. Ziggy wasn't quite as tall as her, so it covered him from top to bottom, and even covered an area of ground around him. "Aahh, I've gone blind!"

Stingy walked up towards Ziggy in both an attempt to figure out what was going on, and to help him regain vision. "Ziggy, what's going on? Oh, I'll help you get that off." Just as Stingy had gotten close enough to remove the costume from Ziggy's eyes, Ziggy felt the pressure of Stingy's shoes stepping against his ghost costume that was dragging along the ground. Surprised by this, Ziggy lurched forward, causing the costume to be whipped away from underneath Stingy's feet, causing Stingy to completely flip over and land on the hard pavement with a loud thwack to his head.

After hearing this startling sound, Ziggy quickly tore off his spooky costume to see Stingy lying on the ground with his eyes closed. "Oh no! Stingy! What have I done?"

The sound was so loud, in fact, that both Trixie and Stephanie overheard it. Shocked and confused, they both sprinted back towards the Y-junction to see what had happened. They saw Ziggy with tears in his eyes, his ghost getup tossed to the side and a seemingly unconscious Stingy lying on the ground.

Trixie glared at Ziggy. "Ziggy, what happened?"

"Err, I don't know exactly! Stingy tried to help me get my costume off but then I accidentally moved and he tripped over and then his head went 'thwack' and then I looked and Stingy was like this!" Ziggy was finding it hard to speak due to the combination of fear, shock and guilt.

Stephanie quickly ran down to the ground to get to Stingy's level. She placed her index finger and her middle finger on Stingy's wrist. Thankfully, there was still a pulse. She breathed a sigh of relief. "He still has a pulse. Hopefully, he'll be okay."

Ziggy got down to the ground as well. "Oh, Stephanie, I was so scared! I thought I'd hurt him forever!"

Stephanie brought Ziggy in for a hug. "It's going to be okay, Ziggy. It wasn't your fault."

Trixie stood idly by, unsure of what to do.

Seeing how upset Ziggy was, Stephanie tried to reassure him. "Stingy will be fine."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm certain. Now, we can't leave Stingy here. There's a spare room at my uncle's house, he can stay there until he gets better."

Trixie interrupted. "That is, _if_ he gets better." Stephanie shot her an icy glare. She retracted her statement. "Sorry. You're right, _when_ he gets better."

"Come on, guys, let's get Stingy to somewhere safe." The trio managed to lift Stingy up and carried him back towards the Mayor's house. Stephanie rang the doorbell.

"Oh, someone's at the door!" The sounds of crashing pots and clattering pans could be heard. "Don't go, I'm coming!" the bumbling mayor's voice could be faintly heard through the door as he managed to make his way towards it. Once opened, what he saw was quite a surprise. "Oh dear, what's going on here?"

"Well, Stingy has had quite a serious head injury. Would it be okay if he stayed in the spare room, Uncle Milford?"

"Oh, my! Of course he can! That sounds very serious. It's a good thing I have a bed set up in there already."

"Thanks!" Stephanie called out as the three friends carried Stingy into the spare room. Stephanie laid him down on the bed and Ziggy pulled the bed covers over him, carefully placing Piggy next to him.

"Oh, Stephanie, I really hope he'll be okay!"

"Trust me Ziggy – he'll be alright."


	4. Who Really Suffers

**Chapter Four: Who Really Suffers**

Ziggy found it hard to sleep that night. He was plagued with guilt for what he had done to his friend. Sure, scaring him as a ghost was one thing, but giving him a concussion? This was serious! What if Stingy never recovered from it? Not even having all the sweets in the world would make Ziggy happier.

In her bedroom at the mayor's house, Stephanie wasn't that much better. She was worried about Stingy in the spare room downstairs. It was true that he sometimes got on her nerves, but he definitely didn't deserve anything like this. Thinking to herself, Stephanie believed that in a way, this was all her fault. If she had simply refused to go along with Trixie's plan in the first place then none of this would have happened. Not to mention, it was also her fault that Ziggy got dragged into this business. "He's probably having as much trouble sleeping as I am, if not more!" Stephanie decided she would go and check on Stingy. "I've nothing to lose." Sure enough, he was exactly as she and Ziggy had left him; tucked into bed with his prize piggy directly next to him. He was still unconscious. "I've got to get some sleep. It's way past 8:08." Stephanie made her way back across the corridor and back to her room. She stepped into bed and turned off the lights, attempting to go to sleep once more.

"Stephanie!" Milford Meanswell poked his head around Stephanie's door. She was fast asleep. "Hmm, that's odd. She's usually up and around by this time! Must be worried about old Stingy." Stephanie's uncle quietly closed the door and returned to his mayoral duties. He was soon interrupted by a knock on the door. "Coming!" Milford pulled the door open and looked down to see an upset-looking Ziggy with a firm grip on a lollipop. "Oh, Ziggy! How can I help you today?"

"Could I see Stephanie, Mr. Mayor?"

"Well, she's asleep right now… but I'm sure she won't mind. You can go on in."

"Thanks." Ziggy said with a lick of his lollipop. He trundled towards Stephanie's door and slowly pushed it open. He stepped in and sat down on the floor next to Stephanie's bed. "Hey, Stephanie?" he said as he gently pushed her elbow. She woke up with a disgruntled murmur.

"Ziggy? Huh?"

"Oh, err, hi Stephanie. Your uncle said you wouldn't mind if I came in."

"What time is it?"

"Umm…" Ziggy looked at his wrist. There was nothing there. "Well, it was 11 o'clock when I left my house."

"Aahh, I've wasted half the day!" Stephanie quickly leapt out of bed and exhaustedly said "Bing Bang Diggariggadong!", as she always did.

"Anyway, Stephanie… I was having trouble sleeping last night. I kept thinking about poor Stingy! Do you know if he's getting better?"

"Come on Ziggy, let's go check on him." The pair labouredly made their way down the corridor towards the spare room. Sadly for the two children, Stingy was exactly as he had been before. Ziggy soon burst into tears.

"Stephanie, I just want Stingy back! I just want this to all be over! Can't we do anything?"

"We've just got to continue with life as normal, Ziggy."

"We can't continue with life as normal though! It'll be different without Stingy there!"

"Ziggy, I promise Stingy'll come around in due time. Come on, let's go see what Pixel's up to. He probably has some new gizmos to show us! That'll cheer us up." Stephanie was also feeling upset, but tried her best to put on a brave face for Ziggy.

"Okay…" he sniffed. "You're probably right."

"Uncle, we're going out to see Pixel!" Stephanie called as she left the house and shut the door behind her. The pair had made it halfway to the young inventor's house when they unexpectedly managed to spot him in the sports field. He seemed to be holding some sort of strange gadget. It consisted of a large rod with a spherical detector on the end. A bright red light started flashing and emitting beeping sounds. "Look at that Ziggy! Whatever Pixel's doing, it seems interesting!" Ziggy nodded and the pair rushed towards Pixel.

Pixel groaned as his device continued to beep. "This isn't right! This is only supposed to go off when someone nearby is suffering!" Ziggy and Stephanie made it to the sports field and greeted hello to Pixel.

"Hi Pixel! What's that?"

"Oh, hi Stephanie, hi Ziggy! This is my Sufferance-Spotter 3000. It's supposed to make this beeping sound when someone nearby is suffering. But I don't see anyone suffering around here!"

Ziggy bawled his eyes out once again. "It's going off because of Stingy! He's suffering and it's all my fault!"

Pixel had been out of the loop this entire time. "What? Stingy? What's happened to him?"

"Well, - " Ziggy began to explain but Stephanie interrupted. She didn't want Ziggy to go through any more emotional pain than necessary.

"Pixel, it's a long story. But the point is, Stingy has suffered a severe head injury. It gave him a concussion so he's currently sleeping in the spare room at my uncle's place."

"Woah, that's serious! And in your uncle's place? I didn't think this thing would have such large range. Why did I only find out about this Stingy business now?"

Ziggy felt guilty. It was as if Pixel was almost berating him. "Sorry Pixel. It only happened last night." Pixel saw the effect his choice of phrasing had had on Ziggy and realised how fragile he was at the moment. He promised himself he'd be more careful with what he said until this whole thing got sorted out.

"Ah, don't worry Ziggy. There's nothing to be sorry for. Besides, I'm sure Stingy'll get better. Come on, let's play some basketball to take your mind off it!"

Stephanie placed a shoulder on the young sorrow-ridden boy. "I think Pixel's right, Ziggy. This'll make us feel better."

"Okay." Ziggy begrudgingly agreed to take part, yet his mind was still occupied by remorse. This was made abundantly clear, relatively quickly. Ziggy was never the best at sports, but now he seemed to be doing his worst ever.

Pixel attempted some motivation. "Concentrate, Ziggy!" Usually, this sort of thing was left to Stephanie. But with her being out of commission for a similar sadness, Pixel decided to take on the role instead. "Wouldn't you like to have some amazing things to tell Stingy about when he's all better?"

"Yeah. You're right…" Ziggy perked up. "I should do it for Stingy! If I can achieve lots of cool things, then when he recovers I can tell him all about it!" Ziggy quickly put his game face on and dribbled the ball around the court. Pixel and Stephanie tried to block Ziggy but his movement was remarkably fast. He stopped just before the net and managed to throw the ball directly in.

Pixel was very impressed with how quickly Ziggy had improved. Stephanie gave him a pat on the back. "Wow, Ziggy! I think that's the best you've ever done."

"Thanks for the advice, Pixel. In fact, I really am having fun now! You've really cheered me up."

And with that comment, the Sufferance-Spotter 3000 (which Pixel had propped up against a nearby wall) stopped beeping and flashing. There was a reason it only alerted once Ziggy came near.


	5. Recovery?

**Chapter Five – Recovery?**

It had been seven days since the incident occurred, and Ziggy had continued to try his best in every task he performed that week. When trying to tie his shoelaces, he took seven minutes less than usual. When trying to clean his teeth, he only dropped his toothbrush six times! And not to mention he was getting much better at sports. His shots in baseball and kicks in football were increasingly skilful and powerful. Ziggy was truly proud and couldn't wait to tell Stingy all about it.

Upon seeing Ziggy's cheerfulness, Stephanie's usual optimism returned. Stephanie went back to dancing and playing. She still checked on Stingy every time before she went to bed and every time after waking up, just in case something had changed. She was eager to see some signs of Stingy's recovery, and was looking forward to witnessing Ziggy's reaction when it finally happened.

It was on this day that upon waking up, after leaping out of bed and saying "bing, bang, diggariggadong", as she always did, Stephanie rushed down to Stingy's room to check on him. Stephanie was ecstatic to see there had been an improvement. No longer was Stingy lying motionless with Piggy by his side. He had Piggy in his hands, gently caressing the bank as he dozed. It seemed as if Stingy was on his way to recovery - he always loved to caress the things he possessed! Stephanie couldn't wait to tell Ziggy and the others. She tossed on her usual pink dress, tights, headband, bracelets and shoes and rushed out of the house, yelling to her uncle that she was leaving. With how quickly she was running, the mayor didn't really have much choice in the matter.

Ziggy, Pixel and Trixie were hanging out in the sports field. Pixel had recently acquired a brand new gaming system that he could take on the go, and he was showing it off to his friends. Trixie was enthralled, yet Ziggy merely found it mildly interesting. Stephanie's voice caught the attention of the trio as she ran towards them, waving her hands in the air and excitedly shouting something incomprehensible. Pixel slid the console into his pocket as they all looked towards her.

"Guys, guess what!"

Ziggy thought hard. "You found some candy?"

"No, I think Stingy's getting better! He's moving!"

The group immediately became enthusiastic about heading over to see Stingy. Ziggy seemed especially elated.

"Come on, chop-chop! I can eat candy quicker than you guys can run!"

The group eventually made it to Milford's house and charged in towards Stingy's room. Stephanie thrust the door open. Stingy was still lying there, caressing Piggy in his hand. Ziggy jumped up and down with joy. "Stingy's gonna make it! He's gonna be okay!" He was over the moon.

Stephanie smiled. She knew Ziggy's reaction was going to be fantastic. "I'm not sure if he'll wake up today. But he's definitely on the mend!"

Ziggy shook his head. "Oh, I think he's going to wake up today!" He was feeling incredibly hopeful that Stingy had fully recovered. Ziggy rocketed down towards the ground at his friend's bedside. "Come on Stingy, you're nearly there!"

Pixel laughed. "Ziggy, Stingy may be getting better but I don't think he'll be back immediately."

Ziggy crossed his arms. "Well, I'll just wait until he is."

Trixie sat down. "If Ziggy's going to wait then I'm going to wait too."

Stephanie perched herself next to Ziggy. The gang all looked towards Pixel.

"Okay, I'll stay too." Pixel sat down and pulled out his portable console again. He slid two small controllers out of it and offered one to Trixie. She gladly accepted and the two began playing some more video games on Pixel's latest gadget.

Stingy continued to stroke Piggy. Ziggy gleefully looked up towards Stephanie. She smiled down at him and took his hand in hers. She was incredibly proud of her younger friend. He had found this hard to get through. But now, seeing that Stingy was coming back, Ziggy seemed to be the happiest he had ever been.

"I'm proud of you, Ziggy."

"Huh? I didn't do anything amazing."

"You did. You worked through this. And I couldn't be more impressed." Stephanie's eyes started to water as she pulled Ziggy in for a hug.

Ziggy closed his eyes and grinned. "…Thanks Stephanie."

"Now, Ziggy, sometimes in cases like these, people can suffer amnesia. That's when they lose some of their memories. So don't get upset if Stingy seems a bit forgetful." Stephanie had learnt a lot about first aid from doing a course back home. Being a nurse was one of her dreams, along with being a professional dancer.

"Do you think Stingy'll have… that thing you said?"

"Amnesia? It is possible." In fact, Stephanie had done some research on head trauma since the incident. The possibility of amnesia had been nagging her mind for quite some time.

Ziggy shook his head. "I don't think Stingy'll have that. He's so smart! In fact, he's the one who taught me how to brush my teeth. And he told me how to tie my shoes! And he also taught me to fly a kite. Of course, he didn't let me use his. But, still…"

Suddenly, the soft sound of coins shaking inside of Piggy stopped. Stingy's hands returned to being motionless. Ziggy and Stephanie gasped. Pixel and Trixie were too focused on their game to even notice.

Stingy's eyes slowly began to creep open. Ziggy's jaw dropped in excitement. Stephanie beamed. Trixie berated Pixel for not milking a cow fast enough.

Stingy immediately sat up and started shouting. "Hold still or I won't be able to take the ghost costume off!" There was a slight pause as everyone (other than Ziggy) stared in confusion. Ziggy was merely overjoyed at the sound of Stingy's voice again. "…eh? Did I just teleport? What the… Where am I?" Stingy looked around at their faces. "Who are you people?"

Ziggy's euphoria ended immediately with that comment. "…Stingy, you don't remember us?"

"I didn't even remember my name was Stingy until just now."

Ziggy's lip trembled. He had been so excited for Stingy's return that he had blocked out the chance of anything negative. Yet now, Ziggy's world had come crashing down. Stephanie looked down towards her fragile friend and squeezed his hand.

"Your name is Stingy. I'm Stephanie. This is Ziggy, and those two are Pixel and Trixie."

Pixel nodded. "Yo."

"You've been asleep for quite some time." Stephanie motioned down towards Ziggy. "Ziggy's been especially worried about you." The blond-haired boy nodded. "Have our introductions rung any bells?"

Stingy disappointedly shut his eyes and shook his head. "I'm afraid not." He opened his eyes again and noticed there had been a pink plastic pig sitting on his lap this entire time. "Hey, Piggy… Wait a minute! Piggy! I remember you!"

Trixie sighed. "The one thing Stingy can remember is the name of his piggy bank. That's just fantastic."

Stephanie saw the saddened faces on her friends and attempted to cheer them up. "Don't worry, guys. We can help jog Stingy's memory. After all, there's always a way!"

Stingy's face lit up. "Always a way! Yes, I remember! Stephanie! You always give great advice like that! Always a way, anything can happen, it's all coming back!" Stephanie was delighted.

"See, everyone? To bring back Stingy's memories, we simply need to trigger them. And there's no time like the present!"

* * *

 **a/n: yes, the nintendo switch is now canon to lazytown**


	6. Circle Time

**Chapter Six: Circle Time**

The gang were now sitting in the expansive front garden of Stingy's house. The circle of 6 lawn chairs featured Stephanie, Ziggy, Pixel, Trixie, Stingy and Piggy. A table in the middle held up a few biscuits, some sodas and a fruit smoothie for Stephanie. Stingy took a sip of his soda.

"Now, here's what I know. I'm Stingy." He looked to his left. "You're Stephanie." He looked to his right. "You're Piggy."

"…anything else?" Pixel asked.

"Well, I know I was in a coma of some sorts, and now I have amnesia, but that's as far as I know."

Pixel picked up his soda. "Well, my name's Pixel. I'm quite the fan of gadgets. In fact, some people call me the gizmo guy of LazyTown!"

Stephanie nodded. "He even sang a song about it!"

Stingy bowed his head. "It does ring a bit of a bell. But I still don't remember you entirely…"

Trixie sighed. "You may not remember geek-azoid here, but what about me? The one, the only, Trixie!"

"…who?"

Trixie quickly sank back into her seat. "You mean you don't remember me? I-I… just move onto someone else."

Ziggy leapt out of his chair. "It's me now! It's my turn!" His cape swished in the wind. "My name's Ziggy! I like sweets and candy!" Ziggy pulled out a chocolate bar. "Now, here's one of my personal favourite types of sweets." Stingy smiled. Next, Ziggy pulled out a oddly-coloured cube of toffee. "Oh, yes, toffee, another excellent one!" Finally, Ziggy pulled out a tall, red and white lollipop. "But, this one has to be my absolute best! This is my favourite lollipop!" Stingy chuckled as Ziggy took a mighty lick.

"I'm starting to remember you, Ziggy!"

Ziggy felt like a rocket lifting off. "Yahoo!" The thrilled boy hugged Stingy and took a big bite out of a biscuit. "Yum! Delicious!"

A loud beeping sound was heard. Pixel jumped out of his seat slightly. "Oh yes, I forgot to tell you guys! You remember the Sufferance Spotter? Well, after a few simple modifications, I now have a Happiness Hunter!" Pixel proudly pulled out a radar-looking device.

Stingy grinned. "Yes, that's it! I remember! Pixel, you're always coming up with useless inventions like that!"

"What? Useless!?"

"Oh, I mean… ground breaking!"

Pixel nodded. "That's more like it!"

Deep underground, Robbie Rotten had been enjoying a surprisingly peaceful sleep. "…oh, I guess playing games with you kids isn't so bad after all… yum, thanks for the sportscandy, Ziggy… " he mumbled in his sleep. He quickly jolted awake at the sound of a high-pitched beeping coming from above. "What is that sound? I was enjoying that dream…" He snapped upright from his fluffy orange chair and headed towards the periscope. "It better not be those kids… was that big scare thing not enough? Maybe it's time to whip out another disguise…" He pulled it down and took a look. He saw the kids gathered around a table in Stingy's front garden. "What is this? Some sort of tea party?"

Pixel turned the Happiness Hunter off. Stephanie beamed as she began to ask a question. "Stingy, shall we play a game? It'll help you gain memories!"

Trixie vigorously jumped up and down. "Yes, yes, a game! That'll be more fun than all this boring lazing around! And once you see my amazing playing skills, you'll remember the greatness that is Trixie!"

Robbie pulled away from the periscope for a quick soliloquy. "Remember? Gain memories? What in the devil is going on here?" he wondered aloud.

Stingy giggled. "Okay then, what should we play?"

Ziggy aimed his lollipop at Stingy. "I think you should choose, Stingy!"

"Hmm… oh, I know! Let's play Musketeers!"

"Good choice! You can be the prince, Stingy!" Stephanie suggested. She knew that Stingy loved playing as the prince. Of course, this had caused trouble in the past. This time was quite different though.

"Why would I want to be a prince?" Stingy contorted his eyebrows with confusion.

"But Stingy, if you were a prince, everything would be yours!" said Ziggy.

"What's so good about that? Why would I want to own more things? I'm already satisfied, just having you guys as my friends."

Everyone's jaw dropped. Even Robbie couldn't help but step back from his periscope in shock.

Pixel was intrigued. "You mean you don't want to possess things? Or caress things?"

Stingy shrugged his shoulders. "Can't say I do..."

Pixel pulled out another gizmo. It was a spherical blue gadget, with a short tube poking out of the side. It was emblazoned with writing proclaiming it to be a 'Symptomatic' device. "Don't worry guys, this will explain what's going on." More beeping was heard. Robbie covered his ears. A short piece of paper slid out of the machine with a satisfying ding. "Look, everyone!" Pixel read the printed output. "Apparently, Stingy's amnesia has caused him to lose an important part of his memory."

Stephanie gasped. "You mean…"

"Yep. Stingy may never be stingy again."

Ziggy panicked. "No, no, that can't be right! Come on, Stingy, you want this, don't you?" Ziggy pointed at the device in Pixel's hand. "It's yours, isn't it?"

"Is it mine?" Stingy replied.

"Yes, yes, yes, it is!"

"Ziggy, I think it belongs to Pixel."

"No, no, it's yours, Stingy, I promise." Ziggy grabbed the device and handed it to Stingy.

"Hey!" Pixel objected.

"There you go, you have it. It's yours."

Stingy handed it back to Pixel. "There you go."

"Thanks."

Trixie sighed. "Come on Ziggy, I thought you wanted Stingy to be like this? Remember the scheming we did?"

Stingy gasped. "Scheming?"

Trixie continued. "You and Stephanie said you wanted to change Stingy. You wanted him to stop being so greedy. So, why aren't you happy now?"

"Stephanie and Ziggy did this to me? You two weren't happy with me being who I was, so you decided to give me a concussion? Thanks a lot!" Stingy stormed off in a huff.

Ziggy burst into tears as Stephanie stared daggers at Trixie. If looks could kill, Trixie would be long dead.

Trixie shrugged. "What's the matter, Pinky? Stingy's got a point. You wanted this to happen."

Stephanie couldn't take it anymore. "I did not want Stingy to have a freaking concussion!" Trixie had gotten on her nerves far too much lately. "Trixie, you know what? I don't care. I don't care about what you have to say." She gritted her teeth. "We're not friends anymore."

Trixie yawned. "Ah, that's fine. I'm sure you'll be dying to make up with me soon. After all, ' _we will be friends tomorrow'_." The girl mocked in a sing-song voice.

Stephanie's anger was clear for all to see now. Even Pixel, not one to usually notice emotions, realised it. "Uh, Trixie, you should probably get out of here. Like, right now."

"Yeah? Or what? Pinky will attack me with fairy dust?" Stephanie slapped Trixie straight across the face. "Hey! What was that for?" Stephanie wasn't usually one for violence, but this time her emotions had gotten away from her.

Stephanie turned on her heel and headed out back towards the town, away from Stingy's house, tears forming in her eyes. "Come on Ziggy, we're leaving."

Ziggy followed after her.

* * *

Now Pixel and Trixie were the only two left in the garden. Pixel drummed his fingers on the table. "So… any plans for this weekend?"

Underground, Robbie finally managed to pull himself away from the periscope. "Wow. I've never seen anything like that before." He went back down the stairs and sat in his orange chair. The very idea of watching television seemed inappropriate considering what he had just witnessed. "From Stephanie, of all people." Robbie was feeling a strange feeling. "I think I should go and make sure she's okay."


	7. Psychiatry With Robbie

**Chapter Seven: Phyciatry With Robbie**

Stephanie sat down on a bench near the LazyTown plaque. The stone writing read "LAZYTOWN SHOULD ALWAYS BE HAPPY". She rolled her eyes at the idea. Somehow, the message wasn't working on her.

Robbie managed to climb his way up the ladder and out of his underground abode. After a few minutes traversing the town, he finally managed to spot the troubled pink-haired girl. Unsure of what to do, he stood motionless, merely staring, for a while. That is, until Stephanie looked up and glared at him. Then Robbie instinctively ducked down behind a nearby wall. Obviously, it was far too late for Robbie to hide, evoking a sigh from Stephanie. Robbie slowly crept out and walked over to Stephanie.  
"Hey there." Robbie tried to seem as nice as possible.

Stephanie wiped the tears out of her eyes in an attempt to seem strong. "What do you want?"

Robbie ignored the girl's rudeness and sat down next to her on the bench. "Stellano, are you okay?"

"It's Stephanie!" she shouted. "My name's Stephanie! Why are you trying to help me if you don't even have a clue who I am?! Is this all part of some trick!? Some scheme to make things even worse?!"

Eek. Robbie quickly realised that this was going to be harder than he first anticipated. "Stephanie, you know Sportaflop, right?"

"You mean 'Sportacus'."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you want to call him. He helps people in trouble, right?"

"Yes."

"Then why isn't he here now? Looks like you're in trouble to me."

"Erm…" this raised a good point. Stephanie wasn't really sure. Why wasn't Sportacus coming and making everything better?

"It's because you're not having any physical problems. Physically, everything's top notch. So, if Sportacus isn't gonna come when you're emotionally in trouble, who else will have to take up the job?"

"…y-you?" Stephanie answered, slightly unsure.

"Yes. And Stephanie, now is definitely one of those times, so stop pretending everything is fine."

She resigned to defeat. Robbie knew what had happened. In fact, he probably saw it all with his periscope doo-hickey. There was no point anymore in keeping everything locked away inside. "It'll make you feel better if you just tell me." Her eyes already started welling up with tears again.

"Robbie, life is too hard! First, Stingy gets a concussion. I have Ziggy to worry about, and then what happens next? Stingy wakes up, but turns out he has amnesia! Fine, fine, whatever. We try to rejog his memories. It kind of works, as well. Then guess what! Trixie goes and blabs that this all happened because we weren't happy with Stingy's greediness! Then he gets the wrong idea and thinks that we _tried_ to give him a concussion! To think, we'd purposely give him a concussion just because we didn't like one of his quirks! Well, it's clear that Ziggy only liked the old Stingy. I'm sure you saw through your periscope what Ziggy did after finding out Stingy was no longer stingy. But still, Stingy goes off in a huff and makes Ziggy burst into tears. Well, after that I've had it! Trixie pushes her luck and that is the straw that breaks the camel's back. I don't know how, I don't know why, but some part of me decided that I need to actually slap Trixie, my best friend, across the face. All this time, I've been forced to keep on a brave face for Ziggy. Just so he wouldn't have a meltdown. I've had it. It's too much. I just want to go back home. I just want to forget all about LazyTown. I don't care anymore. I don't find any part of this fun. I don't find any part of this nice. I don't find any part of this pleasurable. LazyTown has changed, and it's not for the better." During this rant, Stephanie managed to slowly pull her knees up to her chest, as if in an attempt to seem as small as possible.

A silence filled the air for a few moments. Robbie was overwhelmed. Yet after a short think, Robbie spoke once more. "Stephanie, life isn't easy. Life may be 'full of games', but nobody ever claims it to be a game in of itself. There are good parts, and there are bad parts. The thing is, whenever things start going your way, that's when the bad parts show up. Think back to what you've done before all this Stingy business. Remember when you guys all worked together to build a playground? Or when you baked a cake together? And when you opened a museum right here in LazyTown? The good things outnumber the bad, and you can't forget that." After a tear dripped down Stephanie's nose, Robbie quickly pulled out a handkerchief from his pocket and handed it to her. "So yes, at the moment, life sucks. But there are things you can do about it."

At that point, after wiping her eyes with the hanky, Stephanie allowed her legs to move back down to the ground. No longer was she as small as can be. "Like what?"

"Take some time out. Watch some television, read a book, I don't know. Do whatever it is you find fun. But just focus on that and let your problems wait. Heck, you could even make some noise if you want. Just this once, I'll let you get away with it." Stephanie giggled. "So, go and cheer up. Then once you've cleared your head, you can think clearer."

"Thanks Robbie. I wouldn't expect this sort of kindness from anyone, let alone you." Stephanie said as she wrapped her arms around Robbie's chest in a hug. "See you later!" she said as she skipped off, clearly more gleeful having had that chat.

Robbie hadn't expected that sort of response from Stephanie. "Uh, y-yeah… Bye!" he awkwardly waved as she slowly escaped his view. Once she was gone, Robbie finally processed what had just happened. "What am I doing?! I'm supposed to be a villain! I'm not some sort of hanky-panky counsellor for these noisy brats!" and with that, he began to trundle back off towards his lair. That is, until, he saw a distressed Ziggy. "Oh, what now?!" he thought to himself as he stepped closer.

"Robbie! Have you seen Stephanie?" Great, Robbie hadn't even started speaking yet and already he was forced into dealing with Ziggy's problems. "I was walking with her, and she kind of got a bit mad, and asked me to go away… I don't know what to do!"

"Zippy, Stephanie's not feeling too happy at the moment. She just needs some time to herself."

"Ziggy." corrected the boy.

"Whatever. Look, the point is, she needs to take a seat and rest herself. Just sit back and relax, you know?"

"I guess…" Ziggy took a lick from his lolly. "Want some?" he said as he held it out.

"No thanks." Robbie said with a disgusted grimace.

"So what should I do, Robbie?"

"Just go and have fun for a while. Give Stephanie some time, and she'll cheer up again."

"Thanks, Robbie! I think I'll go jump some rope!" Robbie shivered at the thought of exercise, but was still glad that his message had gone through. "See you around!" Ziggy said after giving Robbie his second hug of the day.

"Y-yeah… bye-bye!" Ziggy quickly ran off to find some skipping rope. As soon as he ran out of sight, Robbie began thinking out loud to himself once more. "That's twice within ten minutes. What's going on today? Maybe I need to be a bit more villainous." He began to trek back towards his billboard. On the way, he spotted Ziggy gleefully jumping some rope with a grin on his face. Robbie smiled. "Bah, these kids are more important at the moment."


	8. Bing Bang

**Chapter Eight: Bing Bang**

Ziggy skipped some rope, humming to himself. "You can make it happen don't you know..." he mumbled. His skipping slowly puttered out when he spotted Stingy driving his car in the distance. Ziggy knew what he had to do. "So come on…" With one final line, Ziggy halted his singing. "Let's go!" he said to himself as he approached Stingy. "Stingy!"

"Oh, hey, did I hear something? No, I can't have. There's nothing here."

"Come on Stingy, don't be mad!"

"Nope, sure can't hear anything. Especially not the sound of the kid who gave me a concussion, purely because of who I am!"

"Stingy, that isn't true!"

"Oh, isn't it? Then how do you suppose this happened?" Stingy said, pointing to his head.

"I don't see anything there."

"I'm talking about the brain damage you caused me! I bet I was really smart until this happened – but I can't even remember what I used to be like!"

"Stingy, you were smart! You were the smartest person I knew! Without you, I'd be nowhere!"

"Still can't hear any-… huh?"

"Stingy, you're the one who taught me how to tie my shoelaces. You're the one who taught me how to brush my teeth. You told me how to fly a kite, what numbers come after ten and what happens to the sun at night-time! If it weren't for you, I'd still be stuck at home messing about with these!" Ziggy said, pointing at his laces.

"B-but… if I was so nice to you, then why didn't you like me?"

"Stingy, I do like you! I always have and I always will! It's just… I was trying to help! I saw the way you irritated Stephanie, when you claimed her ball. I was only trying to make sure that didn't happen again! It was all Trixie's plan; she's the one who told us to jump out in ghost costumes!"

"Trixie did this?"

"Well, not exactly… I kind of messed up. It was just supposed to be a little prank. We were going to jump out and go 'BOO!' at you. But I got tangled up in my ghost costume, and when you tried to help me… I kind of accidentally tripped you up."

"Hmm…"

"But, I could have run. I didn't. I helped you. Me and Stephanie, we carried you all the way to the spare room of Mr. Mayor's house. It was even my idea to put Piggy next to you. I wanted you to be as happy as you could! So, please… don't be mad at me."

"Ziggy, I… I didn't realise…"

"Can you forgive me?"

"No. I can't forgive you."

Ziggy was speechless. He'd poured his heart out, and it was all for nothing?

"Because there's nothing to forgive."

Ziggy breathed a sigh of relief.

"You didn't do anything wrong, Ziggy. I just took it the wrong way, you know? If anything, I'm the one who should be apologising."

"Well, Stingy, I forgive you." Ziggy said with a grin.

"Thanks." Stingy smiled. "Have you seen Stephanie? I want to say sorry to her as well."

"She was a bit upset. She told me to follow her when we left your house, but I think I might have irritated her a bit. She told me to go away." Ziggy frowned. "I'm not sure where she is now."

"Where do you think she might've gone?"

"Robbie said she's gone to do something she likes, to cheer up. I guess with your amnesia you wouldn't know what she'd do…"

"Dancing." Stingy said.

"You remember more than I thought!"

"I think I'm getting some memories back. Just spending some time talking with you properly, doing something meaningful. It seems to have jogged my memory a bit, I guess." Stingy shrugged. "Come on, let's go!" Stingy said, leading the way to the red theatre building in the centre of town.

* * *

The pair arrived at the theatre and slowly opened the door. They could already hear some EuroPop-esque tunes blaring through the speakers. Immediately after entering the stage-room, Stephanie stopped dancing and started at the two boys.

"Stephanie. I'm sorry."

Stephanie was quick to defend herself. "Stingy, we didn't… what?"

"You did nothing wrong. You guys just wanted to pull a harmless prank."

"Ziggy told you?"

"Yep. He told me the whole story. And I'm sorry for reacting the way I did."

"The whole story?" Stephanie inquired. "Even how Ziggy felt while you were passed out?"

Stingy recited the story in his head. "Nope, that bit was left out, I believe."

"Stingy, Ziggy was heartbroken. He really looks up to you… you're like a brother to him. He could barely focus on anything." Ziggy blushed bright red as Stephanie continued. "But, one day, when the world looked it's darkest, Ziggy came up with motivation. Soon, you'd wake up, and Ziggy would have great stories to tell you."

"Ziggy, I-I didn't know that you cared so much…"

Ziggy shrugged. "Yep."

"I'm so sorry for being angry at you! And accusing you! I can't believe I thought you'd do anything malicious!" Stingy wrapped Ziggy in a hug. "I'm so, so, sorry."

Stephanie stepped down off the stage and walked over to the pair.

Stingy looked up from his hug, and smiled at Stephanie. "I'm sorry to you too, Stephanie. There was no need for me to upset you like that."

Stephanie giggled. "Well, forgiveness is _yours_!"

Ziggy laughed, yet Stingy seemed on another planet. "Did you say… forgiveness is _mine_?"

"Yep, she said forgiveness is _yours_!" Ziggy confirmed with a chuckle.

"It's mine!" Stingy said.

Stephanie and Ziggy just looked at each other with a grin on their face. "Looks like things are back as they should be." Stephanie said. And with that, Trixie burst through the door. Pixel exhaustedly followed behind.

"Hey, Pinky…" Trixie said as Pixel took a seat in the theatre to regain his composure.

Stephanie turned to face Trixie. Ziggy cowered behind Stingy. Stingy stepped forward.

"Hey 'brownie'. Seems like you might have mislead me a bit."

"Look guys, I'm sorry. Stephanie, it's just… I don't know… when Stingy remembered you, I thought maybe it would be fine… but he didn't remember me at all. And I was scared. I didn't want to be labelled a bad guy…" Trixie fidgeted with her hands behind her back. "I feel like this is all my fault. It was my plan. If it wasn't for me, Stingy would be fine. I just tried to avoid the blame, but it made things worse, and I-I… it's just, like, you know things are bad when you get emotional support from Robbie Rotten."

' _Robbie's sure been busy…_ ' Stephanie thought to herself.

"Anyway, the point is… I'm sorry. I should've accepted that I was to blame."

Stephanie shook her head. "Trixie, you can't blame it all on yourself. We all played a part."

"Except me." Pixel waved from his seat.

"Yes, Pixel didn't do anything." Ziggy nodded.

Stephanie sighed. "Okay, we all played a part, _other than Pixel_. Yet it was an accident. Nobody wanted this to happen. We didn't set out, hoping to hospitalise our friend. In reality, I'd say that nobody can have the blame."

"Of course, nobody can have it. It's mine!" Stingy shouted.

Trixie gasped. "Stingy, you're back!"

Pixel attempted to look surprised, yet lacked the stamina to do so.

Stephanie and Ziggy looked at each other with glee. "So Trixie, you are forgiven." Stephanie grinned.

"Thanks Stephanie. Friends forever?" Trixie said as she stuck a hand out.

"Friends forever." Stephanie replied as she shaked it.

Ziggy smiled. "So, I'd say there's only one thing to do now!" He pressed the play button on the theatre's audio system. Some music started playing. Stingy beamed.

"I know this song!" he said excitedly.

Stephanie and her friends ran up to stand on the stage of the theatre, and began to dance and sing to the music.

"Bing bang, diggariggadong!" Stephanie started.

"Funny words I sing when I am dancing!" Stingy sang as he waved Piggy back and forth.

 **The End**

* * *

 **a/n: Thanks for reading my first ever fanfic! I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a review and tell me what you think - I'm grateful for every single one! :D**

 **Expect another LazyTown-themed fanfic coming soon...**


End file.
